Fever
by Riku Watashi
Summary: Parental!RoyEd Edward gets sick. Possible oocness
1. Chapter 1

**Hii! I don't own FMA!**

Fever

Large, powdery snowflakes drifted lazily from the sky and tumbled to the ground, blanketing it with a soft, white layer. Edward Elric trudged through the snow that was actually a lot deeper then it sounded. He pulled his red coat tighter around himself with his left hand, his right still gripping the report that he was bringing to Colonel Mustang. A low growl escaped his mouth. He wasn't remotely looking forward to bringing in this report. _As soon as I hand the paper to that jerk, he's gonna gripe about what it says, how it's written, and how terrible the spelling is. _He gulped. _It's really not my fault that it's written poorly, at least not this time.. I just... _He ran his fingers through his hair._ I just can't focus... _ Al was still in Resembool, for some reason, and when Edward got back 'home' after turning in his report, he was going to try to read, and if he couldn't focus well enough on the book, he was going to sleep. He gulped nervously again, and kept walking.

Roy Mustang sat back down at his desk, and started to sort through his files. He was a little behind schedule and was kind of cranky about it. He glanced up at the clock, and sighed. 11:00. He wasn't going to be leaving there any time soon. Speaking of which, wasn't he supposed to be expecting Fullmetal half-an-hour ago? "Riza?" he called. " Yes? " she said walking into the room. "Make it quick so you can get your work done," she added. " Has Fullmetal come in here yet today? " he asked. Her brows furrowed. "No, I don't think he has," she said. At that moment, loud footsteps echoed through the hallway. "There he is," she sighed.

A strangely tired looking Fullmetal with snow in his hair stumbled into the room. "Here's your report, jerk," he muttered, slamming it on the desk. He turned to walk out, and made his way down the hallway. He was too tired to deal with more complaints from Roy, and wasn't sticking around for it. "Fullmetal!" he heard. _Dang it. . _He cursed in his head, and started to jog towards the stairs. He took them 2 at a time, trying to leave as soon as possible, though with his height, it may have been slowing him down.

Roy picked up the report an started to glance over it. The handwriting was bad, as was normal, though it may've had something to do with the fact that Edward seemed inherently tired. He didn't look in top shape, and he was going to drive him home so he didn't get any worse, if there was anything wrong. Edward, though, had left ASAP, and he wanted to catch him before he left to give him a lift. Besides, he would be getting a break from work. "Fullmetal!" he called, but Ed's footsteps only got quicker. He sighed. "Hey, Riza, will you let me know if you see him out the window?" " Will do, sir. "

Edward jogged down the stairs that led outside of the building. He hadn't even been running and was already exhausted. He felt a little bad about doing that, but he couldn't stand another lecture, and wasn't sticking around for one. He paused a moment to breathe. "Fullmetal!" he heard from an upstairs window. He turned abruptly to see Roy leaning out of the window and calling for him. _He's really gonna chase me down just to complain at me? ! _Edward turned and ran as hard as he could, not stopping to look back.

"Dang it! What's wrong with that kid?" He thumped his fist against the window sill before slamming it shut. He sighed. "I guess I'll just give him a call when he gets home and make sure that everythings okay.."

Edward ran. _Ugh.. Why would he nag me like that?! I wasn't even in his building anymore. _ Fwoomp! He slipped on ice and fell face-first into the snow. He groaned and stayed there a minute, to tired to move, before sluggishly getting back to his feet. He brushed the snow off and stood there a moment, regaining his balance, before he trudged on. _Ugh... Stupid Colonel... _The icy air burned his lungs as he tried desperately to breathe while running , and he huffed noisily in the cold.

**The reason why Al is in Resembool in almost everything I write is because my brother and I are always called Edward and Alphonse because we are (supposedly) just like them****, and my brother (who is the one called Al) is gone so much that I rarely see him anymore. Also, every story is based at least partially on something that happened with me, hence sometimes OOCness.**

**REVIEW! I MEAN IT!**

**Thanks!**

**-Riku**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yaagh! I overslept!**

Chapter two

Roy sighed and tapped his pen repeatedly on his desk. "C'mon, Fullmetal... pick up.." He muttered at the phone. The kid had run off at 11:07 and the time was 4:03. He should be home by now, right?

Edward groaned and cracked his eyes open. He was laying in his bed. Everything was dark and cold. He sluggishly reached to pull the covers closer to him, but his arm lacked the strength in his semi-conscious state and he barely managed to move them. He thought he could hear something... maybe the phone ringing? but didn't care or move to do anything about it.

By the time Edward had gotten home, he had been pretty exhausted and couldn't focus to do much of anything, let alone read, and he fell asleep on the couch. When he woke up, he dragged himself to his bed and dozed off again.

Roy drummed his fingers. "Pick up..." he groaned. After the 21st ring, he slammed down the phone. "Riza, I'm going to check on Fullmetal. I'm sure he'll hate me for it, but. .." He pulled on his coat and left.

Edward blinked and coughed, waking up again. The noise was gone, if there ever was a noise to begin with. He groaned and squinted at the clock, but all he could see was a blur. He moaned and rolled over before drifting off once more.

Roy drove his car towards the dorms where Ed was staying. Ed, do not kill me for doing this. He walked up and went to turn the door handle, but- "Dang it, Fullmetal! Why did you lock the door?!" He knocked. No response. Maybe he hadn't gotten back yet? He turned to walk away but a very quiet sound from inside made him come back. "Edward?!" he shouted . Nothing. "Dang it..!" he muttered. He pulled out the key to his own dorm and - Click! "Thank goodness..." He breathed as the door opened. He walked through slowly, over the wet footprints. "Fullmetal? Edward?" he said. A soft moan came from the bedroom. Roy yanked the door open and flipped on the light. Edward was laying sprawled across his bed, still in his soaking wet clothes from when he fell in the snow. He looked pale except for the top of his cheeks which were reddish, and his breaths were ragged. His bangs were plastered to his face and his hair was in a messy, unbraided tangle. The covers on his bed were barely pulled up, like he had tried to pull them up and had failed. He looked small and helpless. "Dang it..." Roy muttered. "Hey, Edward," he said , gently nudging the sleeping boy. A moan of severe discomfort escaped his cracked lips. Had he looked this bad when he turned in his report? "Hey, buddy, you need to get up now..." He said, shaking him. He squirmed a bit. A pair of unfocused golden eyes stared up at Roy. "Unn.." he groaned. "Hey..." Roy gently brushed the hair off of the boy's burning forehead and placed his hand on it. "Are you okay?" he said in a hushed tone. "Nn.. Wha.. Happened?" Edward asked and blinked. "It feels like you have a fever," Roy started , "we should get you out of those clothes and into some dry ones." "Oh..." Edward blinked. "Where are your clothes?" Roy asked. Edward blinked and stared at Roy a moment before motioning towards a suitcase. Roy opened it and sorted through Ed's clothes. "Do you have any pajamas?" Roy asked. Edward shrugged. Roy sighed. "Okayy... Looks like I'm going to the store... Do you have a thermometer?" Edward shook his head, before laying it back against his pillow. Roy paused a moment before nodding decisively. "Right. I'm not leaving you here by yourself in this condition. Put these on." He tossed an outfit onto Ed's bed. Ed groaned before pushing himself upright in bed. He reached over and grabbed the clothes from farther down on the bed and gripped them in his hand. He sat there staring at the clothes. Roy sighed and walked over. "Stand up," he commanded. Ed shakily slid himself off the side of the bed and gripped Roy's sleeves to balance himself. "Okay, hold still," Roy said. He wrapped an arm around behind Ed to steady him and pulled off his red coat. Edward shivered and leaned closer to Roy like a clingy young child. He pulled the black jacket off over the boy's head. He was wearing a no-sleeved white t-shirt which Roy pulled off before immediately pulling a red t-shirt onto Ed. He helped him switch into new pants and pulled him over to the door. "C'mon," he said. He pulled his own coat off and slid it onto Ed, who accepted it gratefully. Edward froze and blushed. "Something wrong?" Roy asked. "Uhn.. I don't think I can w..walk.." He mumbled hoarsely , blushing. Roy looked around and picked up Edward off the ground. He blinked several times, looking surprised. "Ah..! Sorry! I d'nt ..uh.." Edward flusteredly mumbled. "Its okay.." Roy calmed him. Edward feverishly leaned against Roy, half asleep. Roy brought the boy out towards the car. He hadn't noticed before now that Edward was this heavy. Duh, it's his automail... Was this contributing to his exhaustion, along with the fever? He carried him out and set him in the car. He pulled out of the lot and started driving towards the store. Edward sighed and Roy glanced over, suprised, not having noticed that he was awake. "What's wrong?" Roy asked. Edward shivered. "'ts cold.." Roy reached over and tousled the boy's hair. "Sorry, kiddo. We'll be there soon." " M'kay.. " he mumbled and leaned his head back.

**Thanks for readingreading, please review!**

**-Riku**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter. Enjoy.**

"Edward," Roy said , nudging the sleeping boy. "Nn?" he groaned, opening his eyes. " Kid, we're here, " Roy said, and tousled Ed's hair. "Oh.." he sat there, his gaze hazy and unfocused. "C'mon," Roy sighed, and scooped Edward up into his arms. Edward squirmed in discomfort. "Sorry, kiddo. Hopefully we won't take very long."

The store was large. Roy carried Edward in, and went over to the clothes. "Let's see what we can find..." He sat the dazed boy down on a stool used for trying on shoes, which were kept in the same place as the clothes. He pulled a pair of flannel pajamas off of the rack and held them up to Ed to see if they were about the right size. "Y'know, Edward, you're short enough that buying clothes for you is a royal pain.." He muttered , trying to get a reaction out of the ill teen. "Oh.. S'rry.." he mumbled, his speech a bit slurred. Roy bit his lip. Generally saying something like that would cause the teen to scream and be angry about anyone's comments on his height. But this time, he seemed to be out of it enough that it barely fazed him. Roy patted the kid on the head with his left hand, while sorting through clothes with his right. "We'll be out of here real soon.." Edward moaned and leaned his head back against a clothes rack, his eyes pressed shut tightly. "Got a headache?" Roy asked. Edward nodded, shivering. Roy sighed. "Sorry..." There wasn't much else that he could say.

"We need to buy a thermometer.. What else do we need?" Roy asked. Edward sighed and shrugged. "Okay... Do you have enough food at home?" Edward shrugged again. "Edward, are you even paying attention?" Roy sighed. Edward shook his head. Roy chuckled a little. "C'mon. You could at least try," Roy said, jokingly. Edward frowned. Roy sighed and ruffled his hair. "Okay, let's go," Roy said. He grabbed a thermometer and went to pay.

Edward groaned and leaned his head back against the seat. "Hang on. We'll be back soon." Edward stared vacantly out the window. Roy reached down and grabbed the thermometer off of the car floor. "Stick it in your mouth," he commanded. Edward shakily reached over and grabbed it, sticking it clumsily in his mouth. "Sit still," Roy sighed.

A half asleep Edward sat in the passenger seat of the car. Roy parked and pulled the thermometer from his dazed subordinate's mouth. 104.7 F. He bit his lip. "Hey, we're back," he whispered. Edward blinked sluggishly and whimpered, leaning against Roy and not otherwise moving. "Let's get you back inside.." He scooped him up and pulled him into his dorm.

Edward sat at the head of his bed. Roy tossed two pairs of pajamas on the bed. "Pick one," he said. Edward stared. One was flannel and the other was a baggy cotton shirt and pants. "Edward?" Roy said. Ed looked up at him. "You can get to bed the sooner you choose." Edward stared looking dazed. The signs of a fever were slightly more obvious now, if that was possible. "Open up," Roy said, sticking the thermometer back in Ed's mouth. Edward opened his mouth without even looking up. Dang it... Roy sighed. This is looking pretty bad...

Roy pulled the thermometer from Ed's mouth after a painful 5 minutes of Ed sitting there vacantly. 105.5 "Ah..! Edward, you're going to bed, now!" Edward glanced up at him feverishly. "You're going to put these on," Roy said, holding up the flannel pajamas, after noticing Ed shivering slightly. Roy pulled Ed's shirt off over his head and slid the new one on, then helped him with his pants because he was currently incapable of balancing enough to stand. "Get in bed." He layed down and pulled the covers up loosely. Roy pulled them up the rest of the way. "Don't move," he commanded, "I'll be right back." He came back with some ice in a rag and layed it down on the fever-ridden teen's forehead. He moaned and squirmed slightly. "Hey, Edward.. It's okay, just lay still."

Edward felt someone shaking him. "Nn...?" He opened his eyes weakly. Roy was nudging him. "Hey. You hungry?" His stomach flopped in response and he shook his head. Roy sighed. "Edward... C'mon.. You have to eat something .. When's the last time you ate?" Edward shrugged. "Maybe... y'strday..? " he mumbled, his voice cracking and his speech slightly slurred from fever. Roy sighed harder. "Edward.. You only have to eat a little." Edward frowned and shook his head. " 'm r'lly not hungry.. " Roy crossed his arms. "You're gonna eat." He left the room, leaving Ed to protest to an empty room. Roy came back with a bowl of soup. He held out the spoon. "Eat." Edward shook his head. Roy sighed and set down the spoon and bowl on his lap. "Okay, fine. I guess you expect me to not make you eat it? I worked hard not to burn this!" A faint smile crept across Ed's face before it was replaced with a look of discomfort . Roy ran his fingers through the boy's hair. He set the bowl on the small table near him. "Get out of bed," Roy said. Edward looked confused, but started to shakily sit up. Roy pulled him forward on the bed before sitting down behind him. "What..?" Edward started . Roy pulled the band out of Ed's hair and started brushing it out with the hairbrush that he had grabbed off of the dresser. "I-! Ah!" Edward stammered. Roy ignored him and continued brushing out his hair before starting to braid it.

In all honesty, he liked sick- Edward better than well- Fullmetal. It may have sounded a bit cruel or something, but honestly, he was much easier to get to cooperate.

He wrapped the hair-band around the bottom of his braid. Brushing his hair seemed to have a soothing effect on the teen and it was worth the effort. Edward was sleepy and leaned back against Roy. "You still have to eat something," Roy said. "Mn.." Edward groaned. Roy reached over and pulled the bowl of soup over. Edward stared at it blankly. Roy took the spoon and shoved it in Ed's mouth, who relented and swallowed. His stomach didn't want to eat, but the food was warm and adding to his sleepiness so he didn't really have a chance to throw it back up. Edward took another bite before mumbling something incoherent and falling asleep. Roy layed him down and left the room to go sleep on the couch

**Review**

**Thanks**

**-Riku**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this is short.**

Edward woke up drenched in sweat. Something wasn't right. He couldn't tell what it was, but he had a feeling that something was wrong in a very bad way. He didn't feel good at all. He sat up. The room was painfully cold and it made him ache. "Roy..?" he mumbled. Getting no response, he stumbled to his feet and walked into the other room. "Roy?!" he whispered, starting to feel panicked. He got to the couch where Roy was asleep. "Hey, Roy? Roy please wake up!" He shook him as hard as he could with no response. "Royy!" he whined. " Roy, c'mon get up! Please! " he started sobbing uncontrollably. "Roy, get up!" he whined again. He was starting to feel really bad. "Royy!" he squealed. He dropped down next to the couch, crying harder. "Ng.. Fullmetal? What are you doing up?" he mumbled groggily. "Roy..!" he whined. "Edward, what's wrong?" he said, instantly by Ed's side, rubbing his back. " I d..don't know! Somethings wrong! " he wailed. "Hey, Edward! It's okay.. Tell me what's wrong.." Roy said, pulling Edward into his lap, and rocking back and forth. "IdontknowIjustfeelbad!" he sobbed. " Sshhhh... Shhh. Calm down. It's okay. " He pulled Edward into the couch, and felt his forehead. He jerked his hand back in surprise at the warmth. Well, that would explain it. "Ed, you've got a high fever." He turned on a lamp. " I'm gonna go grab something for your fever from the other room, and I want you to stay put, okay?" "Mmhmm.." he groaned, laying his head against the arm of the couch. "Good."

Roy sighed and walked back towards the other room. How did the kid get so sick? At least it wasn't much worse. He groggily ran a hand through his hair and stepped back into the room. "Okay, Ed, I-" His heart practically stopped. Edward was on his hands and knees on the floor, a large amount of blood splattered on the carpet where he had just thrown it up. Nononono, this can't be happening..! Roy rushed over and dropped to his knees beside the now sobbing child. "No, shhh... Ed, it's gonna be okay. Calm down! Crying'll make you feel worse. Calm down." "'m so sorry!" he sobbed. "For what, Ed? It's your floor," he said, stroking the boy's hair. "Nn.. I'm sorry..!" " Hey, no-ones mad at you, kiddo... Just relax... It's gonna be okay.. " He pulled Edward into his lap once more and held him, gently rocking him back and forth. "Its gonna be o-kay.. It's o-kay..." he said, drawing out the ' o' sound, and stroking Ed's hair.

After he had calmed down some, Roy paused. "Ed?" " Hn? Wha..? " he mumbled groggily. "I think I'm gonna take you to the doctor." He frowned and moaned. "Hey, I just don't want you getting any worse, kid. " Edward leaned back against Roy, exhaustedly relenting. "Stay here just a moment, okay? I'll be right back, I just need to grab something before he go." Roy leaned Edward back against the couch and walked to the other room. He grabbed his keys and a bucket and came back to the couch where he grabbed Ed.

"If you feel sick, try and spew in the bucket, okay?" Roy said, buckling Edward into the passenger seat. Edward nodded sleepily. "Good. If you can't make it, that's okay, but at least try." Roy smiled at him, even though it was fake; meant only to comfort him. In all honesty, he was scared.

Roy held the sick boy on his lap in the waiting room. Edward bit back tears of fear and pain. "Shh.. We'll be in soon." "Edward Elric?" a nurse said. Edward paled considerably. "C'mon, Ed," Roy coaxed. "May I ask what the trouble is?" the nurse said politely . Edward was silent. Roy sighed. "He had a fever and then was vomiting blood." "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that!" she said trying to sound polite. "We're going to have to run some tests," she said, "Is that alright?" Edward shrugged and looked away. "Go on, Ed," Roy said. Edward frowned, but relented. Roy smiled. "I'm gonna make a call. I'll be right back."

Riza Hawkeye woke up to the sound of the phone ringing. "Hello?" she asked . "Hey, Riza, it's me," Roy sighed, tiredly. "What's the matter?" she immediately asked. He sighed heavily. "Edward's sick, and it doesn't look good." "What happened?" she asked , sitting up. "Well, he was throwing up blood." She gasped. "Is he alright?" " I don't know. We're at the hospital." "I'll be right over."

" Um, sir? " a nurse said. Roy looked up. "Are you Edward's father?" "Yeah, I'm his guardian. Why?" She motioned for him to follow. The doctor was standing there. "What's going on?" " it seems as though Edward has the same disease as his late mother. " Roy froze. "Does that mean he's going to die?!" "Not necessarily. There is a cure, but.. it doesn't always work." Roy put his head in his hands

**Buh-buh-bum!**

**Yes. there are probably a lot of fanfics with this plot twist. I don't care. Leave me be.**

**Review!**

**Thanks**

**-Riku**


End file.
